A Help With Gymnastics
by ilovekisshigo
Summary: The girls' gymnastics team at Ichigo's school had once competed with others, and now they will be doing so again. The redhead is falling far too behind, but what happens when Kisshu decides to help her out?


**Inspiration: TV.**

**Reason to write: Bored.**

**Time it took: 17 mins. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMM except for the plot.**

* * *

"We need to be absolutely perfect this time!" the head girl captain of the school's rhythmic gymnastics team announced with full pride in her voice.

She looked much more serious now; it may have been all 'fun and games' before, but with the finals nearing close, that cheerful once-loved attitude of hers was thrown away like a paper tossed in the bin. No one had ever seen her this competitive before...

"And YOU", she pointed at Momomiya Ichigo amongst the row of healthy toned girls, "you'll be staying an extra two hours after school for the next three days to catch up to the rest of us."

The others stiffened their postures as the head captain scanned the whole lot of them. "You are all dismissed."

The Mew Leader heaved another sigh for the seventh time that minute, completely exhausted and out of strength. She was standing alone in the middle of the school's large empty gym-hall with a twirling ribbon stick being fiddled with in her hands.

Ichigo had tripped and fell for maybe up to a hundred times, and now the pressure was really doing her head in.

There was only one more day left till the finals would arrive, and she was yet again told to stay behind and practice how ever many times until she got the moves exactly right. The thing is: she never will.

Not over one night.

So when Ichigo just about had enough of all this nonsense, a certain green haired alien teleported in without her awareness.

She threw the ribbon stick aggressively onto the floor beside her feet and angrily crossed her arms over her chest. "I'll never get this right!" she huffed.

"Oh, but you will" a voice said behind her, shocking Ichigo so much that it made her jump about a feet above the ground and shriek with fear. "With my help..."

The redhead spun around on her heels as fast as a tornado and squeaked again as she spotted Kisshu not too far from where she was standing. He smirked at the sight of her well-toned legs and nicely developed busts, licking his lips with hunger as he slowly took a step towards her.

"Kisshu...? Ichigo warily spoke while backing away slightly as he moved closer. "How can _you_ out of all people help me?"

"Don't ask any questions, kitty", he said and picked up the twirling ribbon she tossed onto the floor, and straightforwardly commanded, "just do as I say..."

Ichigo gulped as she suddenly felt her back hitting against a wall. She didn't realise that she had backed away that far.

Her legs began shivering as a cold hand trailed along her thigh in a slow and lustful manner, and the hair on the back of her neck stood on its ends.

"So, I'll tutor you in gymnastics" he began to chuckle at his own ingenious plan.

"And DON'T ask me how I know" he added before she could interrupt, then finished off the agreement with, "and in return, you'll have to dump that worthless treehugger and date me... deal?"

Ichigo pushed him gently away and collected her thoughts together for a second. _There's no WAY I'm going to let go of Aoyama-kun over just some dumb deal!_,she mentally panicked. _But then again, I have to get this all right or else I'll be spending my evenings here after school for the Rest. Of. My. Life! What do I do, nya?!_

Kisshu cleared his throat to gain her attention after there was no response from her for a good few minutes. She looked up from the ground, and seemed as if she had already made her decision.

"It's a deal" her mouth suddenly counteracted her brain without even assurance, and not a second later did the cat-girl regret it as Kisshu pulled her into the center of the gymnasium and began ordering her around straight away...

* * *

It was the next day and fifteen of Tokyo's most talented schools stood waiting anxiously for the host to announce the winner. Ichigo mentally crossed her fingers and inwardly prayed that her hard work would have paid off.

"And this year's winners for Japan's Grand Rhythmic Gymnastics Competition at first place goes to..." the host spoke through the microphone in front of a large crowd, awaiting the 'envelope' which held the winner's name. "Seika High!"

A roar of cheers and hapiness errupted through the audience as confetti fell from the high ceiling like snowflakes during the winter. Friends and families had pushed passed the barriers to run onto the stage and praise their shining stars.

All but for Ichigo who ran to the back exits with her half-revealing leotard still on, looking all around for the alien who helped her achieve first prize.

Overnight her feelings were tested and her heart chose to fall in love with Kisshu: who she was meant to be with. Masaya had been fished out of her mind, and she soon realised what a pathetic worthless being he really was after all.

"Kisshu, we won!", Ichigo leaped for joy and jumped into his warm and loving arms, "and it's all thanks to you nya!"

"I know you have" he smirked and kissed her fully on the lips, which she happily returned, before continuing. "Now, since my princess had shown what the beautiful glamorous star she can be, where would Koneko-chan like to go first on a date...?"

* * *

**This is the _crappiest_ ending I have ever written in my life(!) and it was all too rushed, but this IS a oneshot and you can't expect much to happen... I _did_ write about how he trained her and everything... but I didn't like it so I cut that part out... hehehehe... Anyways, I hope you enjoyed what I had to offer and I'd love to know what you thought of this story! XD Ja ne ~ nya! :3**

**Note: I used Seika High from the manga/anime _Kaicho wa Maid Sama!_ coz they don't tell what Ichigo's school is... so I used that... **

* * *

**-KISSHIGO FOREVER!-  
**


End file.
